Navidad en Fairy Tail
by Elie-Heartphilia
Summary: Luego de los sucesos en casa de Lucy al festejar la navidad, el gremio entero hará una fiesta para celebrar la ocasión. ¿Qué sucedió con los magos cuando despertaron? ¿Las chicas tendrán resaca? ¿Dónde están las bragas de Levy? La historia tiene lugar después de los sucesos del especial de Fairy Tail Merry Christmas. Nalu, Gale, Gruvia y leve Jerza.


Disclaimer. Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y es parte del especial de navidad de Fairy Tail.

Hola queridos lectores de fanfic, les traigo mi primer one-shot, es una pequeña continuación sobre lo que creo que paso luego del accidente del especial de navidad de Fairy Tail. ¡Espero disfruten!

Estaba nevando y hacía un frío glacial maldita sea. Esperen un momento ¿Qué es esto tan mullido y suave que tenía en las manos? Es cálido.

-¿Natsu?- esa voz, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Se guuuussssstaaaannn- Solo había una persona, o más bien felino en el mundo capaz de hacer ese tipo de gestos con la lengua al ver una situación vergonzosa.

-¿Happy? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó cuándo empezó a recobrar la conciencia el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

\- Estamos en casa de Lucy, es navidad, anoche venimos a festejar con Erza, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Levy, Panther Lily, Gray y Juvia ¿recuerdas? por cierto no creo que Lucy se despierte muy feliz si te encuentra con las manos en la masa-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Justo en ese momento sintió como lo que sea que tuviera en la mano, comenzaba a moverse y al voltear la cabeza un poco a su izquierda comprendió la advertencia de su mejor amigo y más veloz que un rayo de Laxus, logró quitar la mano del lugar comprometedor antes de que la rubia abriera los ojos y despertara completamente, su instinto había vuelto a hacerlo, su mano inconscientemente volvió a buscar la calidez del pecho de la rubia.

\- ¿Natsu?, ¿Happy? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí tan temprano?- La Heartphilia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar hasta que cayó en cuenta de que había pasado ayer antes y después de que el alcohol propinado por Erza; alías demonio del inframundo peor que Lucifer; se le bajara por los sustos del juego demoniaco que les había obligado a jugar. Claro todavía no tenía las cosas muy claras, tenía la mente borrosa, algunas imágenes de Juvia llorando y abrazando a Gray y Levy riendo como loca mientras acorralaba a Gajeel.

\- Lucy, ¿tu espalda está bien?- esa pregunta inocente pero con doble intención obligó a la rubia a sentir frío en su torso, luego recordó dos cosas cruciales, Natsu seguía desnudo justo al lado de ella, y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo termino sin blusa ni sostén.

\- ¡Kyyyaaaaa!- la rubia estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, ¡estaba medio desnuda con Natsu desnudo!, no es como si este tipo de cosas no pasara antes, de hecho ya eran tan cotidianas que el rostro de Natsu se mostraba inexpresivo ante lo sucedido. Al contrario de la maga de espíritus estelares que su rostro parecía querer competir con el cabello de Erza. Así que se cubrió con lo primero que tenía a la mano que fue la bufanda de Natsu.

\- Oi eso te queda bien- sin poderlo evitar la nariz del pelirosa sangro un poco haciendo que Lucy lo golpee directamente en la cara.

-Gajeel no crees que estuvo mal irnos de casa de Lucy sin avisar- habló la pequeña maga de cabello azulado mientras caminaba a lado de un muchacho con piercings y cabello negro y largo.

\- No lo creo enana, la coneja se veía muy feliz a lado de Salamander gi hee, seguramente íbamos a hacer mal tercio ahí.- comentó mientras cargaba a su exceed dormido.

Juvia y Gray venían justo detrás cargando con unas Wendy y Charle dormidas. De pronto el mago de hielo se detuvo al recordar algo.

-Chicos esperen un momento, olvide algo en casa de Lucy, adelántense al gremio y los veré ahí ¿de acuerdo?-

\- Gray-sama, ¿es necesario que vaya?- preguntó la maga de agua con un poco de recelo por su rival del amor.

\- No te preocupes Juvia, estaré en el gremio más rápido de lo que crees- dijo confiado el discípulo de Ur.

\- Muy bien entonces dame a Wendy, enana coge a Lily- Gray le paso el cuerpo inconsciente de la pequeña mientras Levy cogía en brazos al exceed.

\- Nos vemos en el gremio- se despidió para tomar camino a lo que parecía ser, casa de Lucy, lo que no sabían es que Gray no había olvidado nada, vale quizá siempre perdiera su ropa, pero esto no era algo que pudiese olvidar tan fácilmente, y no se encontraba en casa de Lucy.

\- Enana…. Esas no son….- habló un Gajeel con la cara roja y recogiendo unas bragas femeninas rosas.

\- ¡Gajeel deja eso!- gritó totalmente avergonzada Levy.

\- Juvia piensa que están coqueteando-

-¡Feliz navidad a todos!-

Si bien algunos magos de Fairy Tail ya habían festejado la noche anterior, esta era una fiesta masiva con todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, por lo tanto nadie podía faltar así que en una mesa apartada de todas las bebidas, se encontraba nuestra maga estelar favorita.

 _Ya tuve suficiente de alcochol con la noche anterior, no pienso si quiera acercarme ah._

Con estos pensamientos la rubia dirigió su mirada a su par de amigos que estaban bailando con un traje de Santa Claus y Rodolfo el reno.

 _Ese par sí que tiene energía aun después de la tortura de ayer._

A lo lejos alcanzo a ver a una Erza y un Jellal sonrojados hasta el tope, con un muérdago en la cabeza.

 _Y nosotros somos los adolescentes calenturientos ¿eh?_

En ese momento observó como Gajeel cargaba al estilo princesa a una Levy dormida abrazada a Panther Lily. -¿La llevarás a casa Gajeel?-

-Claro que lo haré coneja, después de todo estamos viviendo juntos- La Heartphilia abrió los ojos a más no poder, - Tú... ¿Tú y Levy-chan?- balbuceo - _Ya me lo esperaba-_ pensó, después de todo ellos han compartido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

\- Gajeel, acércate tengo algo de aire para ti- dijo la pequeña Levy en sueños.

Reedfox tenía toda la cara roja por el repentino comentario de la peliazul. –Va…vale enana, solo espera a que lleguemos a casa- y en un rápido movimiento cubrió sus rostros poniendo especial atención a que nadie los observara y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios. Tan fugaz que creyó que se había salido con la suya. –Te vi- anunció Lucy Heartphilia. – ¡No… No es lo que parece! gritó asustado –Mejor vete rápido antes de que Erza te vea y te degollé- sonrió cómplice.

-Gracias coneja y mucha suerte con Salamander, escuche que tenía un regalo para ti ge hee- con su comentario hecho y viendo el sonrojo de la rubia, sonrió al ver que cumplió con su cometido.

 _¿Un regalo?_ pensó Lucy.

Comenzó a formar ideas de lo que el posible regalo podría ser, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa más que pescado y animales extraños que a ella le causaban temor. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no vio cómo Gray se acercaba discretamente a una peliazul de apellido Loxar.

-Gray-sama si llegó, Juvia estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pensó que se había quedado en casa de su rival del amor-

El discípulo de Ur tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza cuando hizo ese comentario. – En realidad Juvia, ni siquiera estaba ahí, la verdad es que fui a casa por esto- sacó de su abrigo una pequeña cajita dorada, tenía un listón de color rojo y adornos de árboles de navidad.

-Es…es … ¿Para Juvia?- la maga de agua estaba totalmente sonrojada y sus ojos amenazaban con soltar pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, pero se contuvo y cogió la pequeña cajita con delicadeza para después abrirla y sacar de ella una pulsera con tres dijes de hielo, uno era el símbolo de Fairy Tail, otro era un paraguas y el otro un copo de nieve. –Juvia… Juvia no puede creerlo-

\- Pues será mejor que lo creas porque me costó mucho la cadena, es de plata y los dijes son hechos con mi propia magia, no se derretirán nunca pero si lo crees necesario, ven conmigo si piensas que pueden derretirse- terminó por decir el Fullbuster.

\- Muchas gracias Gray-sama ¡Juvia está muy feliz! ¡Y no será necesario ya que Juvia y Gray-sama están casi siempre juntos por lo que su magia estará siempre con Juvia ahora!-

Gray sonrió. Cuánta razón tenía la maga de agua.

La Heartphilia sonrío para si con ese tierno gesto de su amigo para con Juvia, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que era todo un tsundere. Justo cuando creyó que ya era suficiente festejo por hoy, se paró y encamino directo a su casa, se despidió de los que aún estaban sobrios y se fue.

La nieve caía sin fin en un baile de copos de nieve, la rubia no podía sentirse más feliz en esta época de navidad pero también sentía un poco de melancolía, recordaba cómo cada vez que nevaba, su madre y ella se sentaban en la calidez de la fogata hecha por los sirvientes para ellas con el fin de apaciguar un poco el frío gélido del ambiente en casa. Recordaba como tomaban un par de tazas de chocolate y relataban distintos sucesos que habían transcurrido en el día, inclusive relatos con los espíritus celestiales de su madre como protagonistas.

-Feliz navidad. Mamá y papá- habló con la mirada directa al cielo, como si ellos estuvieran a su lado en ese instante.

\- ¡Lucy!- escuchó a distancia justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su departamento.

¿En serio?, este chico jamás cambiaria. La chica busco con la mirada a su mejor amigo, y al encontrarlo aún con su disfraz de Santa Claus no pudo hacer más que sonreír radiante.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?, no me digas que Happy y tu quieren dormir otra vez en mi casa, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-

\- No es eso, bueno si, pero también quería darte esto, Happy se quedó en el gremio despidiéndose de todos, te fuiste muy rápido Lucy-

En ese momento el hijo de Igneel extendió su mano hacía la rubia, mostrándole una caja medianamente pequeña, envuelta en papel celofán con colores navideños, dispuesta con una nota que decía, _¡Feliz navidad Lucy! De tus mejores amigos en el mundo, Natsu y Happy._ -Lamento que no hayamos tenido dinero suficiente para comprar un regalo de verdad, pero pensamos que quizá cuando volvamos a salir de misión, podamos recompensarte-

La rubia estaba sorprendida, ¿Un regalo para ella?, Dios santo jamás se imaginó que Gajeel dijera la verdad, con delicadeza comenzó a desenvolver la hermosa cajita, tenía miedo de romper el papel. Cuando terminó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sostenía un recuadro de madera. Era un portarretratos con una foto de ellos tres.

-Natsu- dijo llorando. – ¡Oi oi Lucy no llores!, sé que no es el mejor regalo del mundo, pero creí que al menos…- comenzó a decir Natsu decepcionado de que no le gustara su regalo a la rubia. – ¡Te equivocas idiota!, me encanta Natsu, es el mejor regalo del mundo, muchísimas gracias- decía una Lucy con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas de felicidad, mientras abrazaba a un Natsu asombrado.

\- No hay de que Lucy, por ti lo que sea- dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

\- ¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! ¡Miren arriba!-

Al voltear hacia dicho lugar, se dieron cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Happy, pero eso no era lo que más les llamo la atención, el pequeño diablillo tenía algo en las manos, era pequeño con forma de esfera, parecía una flor… oh no.

 _¡Ese maldito gato!_ Ambos se voltearon a ver sonrojados y luego se soltaron como si sus pieles quemaran. Ninguno sabía qué hacer, ambos miraban hacia otro lado, Lucy tenía la leve esperanza de que Natsu fuera ignorante de todo esto, de lo que significaba el muérdago en realidad.

-Lucy- Natsu la llamó avergonzado. –No soy idiota, se lo que el muérdago significa, pero si tu no quieres hacerlo no tenemos porque- luego bajo la voz. –Tampoco es como si un beso nos fuera a matar-

Maldición, su corazón latía tan rápido, jamás pensó que su amigo lo traicionaría de esa manera, Happy y él iban a tener una muy seria conversación.

-N…no te preocupes Natsu, es navidad después de todo y yo aún te debo un regalo-

Lucy estaba más roja que un tomate, Dios mío, si su madre pudiera verla ahora. Su corazón al borde del colapso y su mente diciéndole que era una pésima idea.

-Yo no quiero un regalo así Lucy- dijo serio el Dragneel, la rubia sufrió un paro cardiaco, ¿acaso sus besos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él?

El pelirrosa aferro con su mano la cintura de su amiga y con la otra su mentón, luego unió suavemente sus labios a los de ella. Fue como una dulce caricia, sus labios eran tan dulces, más deliciosos que cualquier otra fruta que haya probado antes.

Por otro lado la Heartphilia estaba atónita, ¡Estaba besándose con Natsu!, y vaya que se sentía bien, los latidos de su corazón incrementaron e involuntariamente cerró los ojos como entregándose inconscientemente al Dragon Slayer. – _Menta y picante_ \- pensó.

Se separaron cuando escucharon al exceed azul arrastrar la lengua en su ya conocida frase. – Se guuuuuusssssttttaaaaaannnnn-

-La próxima vez, hazlo voluntariamente y no porque me debas nada- sonriendo, Natsu le contesto a su amiga ya que se sintió herido al escuchar decir a Lucy que le debía algo, ella no le debía nada, siempre hacía de todo por él, era él mismo quien le debía tanto a Lucy.

La rubia aún no salía de su ensimismamiento cuando aquellas palabras le cayeron como una bofetada. Entonces cogió de la bufanda a su mejor amigo y le plantó un beso más grande que el anterior, esta vez no se quedó estática y se paró de puntitas a la vez que aferraba con sus manos al cuello de su mejor amigo. Por otro lado Natsu sí que quedó sorprendido.

-Lu..Lucy, ¿qué fue eso?- habló cuando se separaron, el hijo de Igneel tenía toda la cara roja, no sabía que acababa de pasar.

\- Tal como dijiste, el primero fue un regalo y el segundo fue voluntariamente, Feliz Navidad Natsu- terminó de explicar con una sonrisa.

El Dragneel sonrió aún más radiante - ¡Feliz navidad Lucy!-

Ya con los regalos dados los tres se encaminaron a casa de la rubia, donde Happy sabía, esta vez no los echaría y aún más importante, los dejaría dormir en su cama.

FIN

 **Omake**

-Lucy ¿quieres acercarte un poco?- Natsu estaba acostado en la cama, ya listo para dormir.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?- La rubia se escuchaba curiosa.

De pronto, el Dragneel subió su mano a la altura del mentón de Lucy y comenzó a mover sus dedos para simular una caricia. En ese instante Lucy sintió un cosquilleo debajo de su mentón y comenzó a hacer un movimiento involuntario – Puuurrr Puuuuurrrr-

-¡¿Qué cojones haces?!- al momento de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le propino un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero Lucy! ¡Tú me dijiste que te gustaba hacer como gato!-

-¡¿Yo cuándo demonios dije algo así?!

Y así fue como Natsu y Happy se ganaron un pase doble al sillón de Lucy, pero eso no evito que el Dragon Slayer se escabullera a mitad de la noche para irse a dormir a lado de su mejor amiga. Mañana terminaría con una Lucy-Kick pero bien sabía que valdría la pena.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, quisiera aprovechar este medio para desearles a todos una feliz navidad, sé que aún no es navidad pero estamos en la época se que estoy algo adelantada pero tenía esta idea en mente luego de leer el especial de Fairy Tail así que ¡felices fiestas y pásenla increíble con sus seres queridos! Muchas gracias a los que me han dado la bienvenida a fanfiction, es un gusto escribir para ustedes nos veremos muy pronto. Se despide Elie


End file.
